1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for a heat sink, and particularly to a clip which comprises a loop integrally formed therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical heat sink assembly used for a heat-generating device, such as a chip, or a central processing unit (CPU), generally comprises a heat sink and an elongated clip separable from the heat sink. The clip is bent from a metal rod and is positioned in a groove of the heat sink. The clip typically engages with catches of a socket on which the CPU is mounted. Thus the heat sink is secured to a top surface of the CPU. Precise positioning between the clip and the heat sink is important. Clips which are too weak cannot firmly secure the heat sink to the CPU. This lowers the efficiency of heat removal. Clips which are too strong can damage the CPU. It is very difficult to attain a clip having suitable strength.
Various attempts have been made to develop suitable clip apparatuses. For example, a clip is secured to a heat sink by positioning a central body portion of the clip in an attachment clamp. The clamp comprises a hollow semi-cylindrical seat for receiving the central body portion, and ears extending from opposite sides of the seat. The ears are compressed and positioned in a groove of the heat sink. The clamp is thereby securely attached between fins of the heat sink. The clip has an elongated body and a pair of arms extending perpendicularly from opposite ends of the body, in generally opposite directions. The ends of the arms engage in receiving portions of a socket on which the CPU is mounted. The heat sink is thereby secured to the CPU. The clip remains in a fixed position relative to the heat sink. The clip and the heat sink resist vibration and shock encountered during normal operation.
The main shortcoming of the abovementioned clip and clamp apparatus is the simple fact that an additional component, namely the clamp, is required. This necessitates additional manufacturing costs, and unduly complicated installation. Examples of such clip and clamp apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,640,305 and 5,428,897, and Taiwan Patent No. 86209116.
Thus, an improved clip which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip having enhanced engagement with a heat sink, for securing the position of the clip relative to the heat sink.
A further object of the present invention is to provided a clip which is economical to manufacture and easy to install.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, a clip of the present invention includes a body and a pair of arms. The arms extend perpendicularly from opposite ends of the body, in generally opposite directions. The body is positioned in a groove of the heat sink, for pressing the heat sink against a heat-generating device. The body integrally forms a loop which receives a fin of the heat sink, for enhancing engagement of the clip with the heat sink. Hooks at ends of the arms engage with holes defining in a substrate on which the heat-generating device is mounted, thereby securing the heat sink against the heat-generating device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.